Split Second
by DrKCooper
Summary: After a tough day on the job, Jane goes back to Maura's and two bottles of wine happen. One-shot. Rizzles, of course. Note the rating.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: Fuckity fuck fuck. That's what I have to say about the season finale. Weeks later and it is still eating at me. That said, I thought I'd write a light, semi-smutty piece of goodness that completely ignores the Casey storyline, the bullshit pregnancy nonsense (Jane is old enough to have the birth control thing figured out, after all) and that awkward kiss between Frankie and Maura. Pretend with me, will you? –dkc_

**Split Second**

It happened in a split second.

Jane approached the door of the house with very little caution. She expected to question the inhabitant. She didn't expect to see a shirtless man rounding the house, shotgun raised. She'd yelled for him to drop the weapon, looking back at Korsak and drawing her own gun.

It happened in a split second. Registering the sound of the pump action shotgun that was now leveled at her. Squeezing the trigger nearly simultaneous with the man dropping to the ground, the realization that her shot hit him mid-chest coming seconds later. It was all so fast.

She remembered Korsak yelling her name and stepping forward to take her gun. She remembered the sirens of backup arriving on scene. She remembered how out of place Lt. Cavanaugh looked as he walked across the grass to ask her questions. He told her there would be an internal review of the shooting, but that it looked clean.

The only thing Jane felt present for was the arrival of Dr. Maura Isles. The medical examiner was the only person who didn't say anything, ask anything of Jane. She simply put a hand out and gripped Jane's forearm, looking her straight in the eye. There was nothing that needed to be said. Maura knew Jane wasn't okay and nothing she said was going to erase what had just happened. Maura merely offered the look that had sustained Jane in tough moments. The look, too, took a split second. And then Maura was gone to examine the deceased.

She rode back to the station with a beat cop. They wanted to get she and Korsak's statements about the shooting separately. This was procedure, she knew. What happened in a split second would not be explained as easily. She knew the interviews, the paperwork, the process would take days to complete.

She walked through the station in a daze. She had no idea why this had happened and it was eating at her.

…

"Jane?" Maura's voice was calm, gentle.

The detective had been sitting at her desk staring at a point on the wall across the room. She was done with the internal affairs interview and had answered all of Cavanaugh's questions. But she hadn't brought herself to leave, even though Korsak had urged her to several hours ago.

Maura leaned against Jane's desk, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Let's go home," Maura whispered.

Jane shrugged, letting out a frustrated sigh. Maura didn't miss the tears welling up in Jane's eyes. She wanted so badly to pull Jane into a firm embrace and hold the world out. However, she knew Jane wouldn't accept such a show of love and concern right now, especially not in the middle of the bullpen where anyone could walk in.

"Come on," Maura stated.

Taking Jane's hand, she helped her friend to her feet, handed her the suit jacket that was hanging on the back of the chair and waited for Jane to gather the rest of her things.

Once in the elevator, the overwhelming silence was breaking Maura's heart. She rarely saw this side of Jane. Even after Jane had killed Hoyt there was more a sense of relief than whatever this emotion was the detective was displaying. As if reaching through the silence, Maura took Jane's hand in her own, squeezing once before entwining their fingers. She was surprised that Jane allowed her to. When the elevator doors opened to the main floor, Maura regretfully let go out of respect for Jane's feelings—her pride in particular.

The parking garage was quiet at the late hour. Maura led the way to her Prius, not even giving the option to Jane of driving. For her part, Jane didn't care. She climbed into the Prius, buckled up and looked straight ahead. Maura did the same, realizing that Jane had yet to say anything to her.

"Are you okay?" Maura rolled her eyes at how ridiculous that question was.

Jane offered a gruff chuckle and then nodded.

"I will be," she rasped.

Maura backed the car out of the spot and once she had the car in drive, she reached a hand over the console and took Jane's. Looking at their linked hands, Jane didn't comment.

The ride home was silent.

…

"You don't have to take care of me," Jane muttered as the car pulled into the alley space behind Maura's home.

"Oh, did you need taking care of?" Maura raised a playful eyebrow at Jane. "I brought you here to reach a bottle of wine that I put up too high to reach on my own."

Jane laughed—a true to Jane Rizzoli, hearty laugh.

"You brought me here to get me drunk," Jane said over the roof of the car as they both climbed out.

"I brought you here to get _me_ drunk," Maura smiled.

Making their way into the house, Jane's eyes briefly looked to the guesthouse and a reminder of what had happened today overcame her.

"God, I'm glad Ma is out of town," Jane's voice was heavy again. "She'd smother me."

Maura went to the fridge as soon as they were inside the house and handed Jane a beer. The doctor's expression was unreadable.

"I never have to worry about smothering you," Maura confessed. "No matter how protective or concerned I am I will never be Angela."

Jane smiled, taking the beer and popping the cap off.

"You have nothing to worry about," Jane finally said. "So, where is this bottle of wine?"

Maura led Jane to the pantry and pointed to the very top shelf. Even in her 4-inch heels, there wasn't a chance Maura could reach it without getting a stepladder.

"Why did you put it up here in the first place?" Jane asked.

Jane had walked into the pantry, not leaving any room for Maura to exit. Snug in the small space, Maura couldn't help but notice as Jane's shirt rode up when she reached for the bottle, exposing the bottom section of perfectly sculpted abs. Maura closed her eyes either to keep from looking or to burn the image into her exceptional memory.

"Maura?" Jane's voice felt extremely close.

Opening her eyes, Maura found Jane standing there, wine bottle in hand, eyes on her. She smiled and shrugged away the question.

"I put it up there for a special occasion. I didn't want to drink it right away," Maura answered.

Jane turned her body just enough for there to be space for Maura to sneak by her. Granted, the space was small and their bodies were flush against one another as she made her escape. The doctor thought she heard Jane's breath catch, unless it was her own breath.

"Is there a special occasion I'm unaware of?" Jane asked, seemingly unaffected by their bodies having been in close proximity.

Putting the kitchen island between them, Maura got two wine glasses down and avoided eye contact with Jane while she gathered her thoughts and calmed the uncontrollable response her body was having to her best friend.

"What happened today is not a reason to celebrate, Maura," Jane's voice revealed a hint of anger.

"What happened today?" Maura did the shimmy of her shoulders that drove Jane wild, an action Maura had no idea had such an effect. "The occasion is you getting me drunk, remember?"

Jane smiled and took a seat with her abandoned beer at the island. She watched Maura pour two glasses of wine, her own more full than the glass she offered Jane.

"I realize the point is to get you drunk, but do you think we could eat something first?" Jane nodded toward the fridge.

"Oh!" Maura hurried to the fridge where she immediately started going through containers of leftovers. "I didn't think you would be up for eating."

Standing from the stool, Jane took two plates out of the cabinet and went for the silverware drawer. Maura had several containers out on the counter and was opening the lids. The benefit of living with Angela in the guesthouse was the plethora of leftovers that ended up in Maura's fridge.

"Is that Ma's tuna casserole?" Jane reached for it.

"I don't understand why you like that. It's a very unattractive dish," Maura handed a serving spoon to Jane.

"It doesn't have to be attractive as long as it tastes good!"

Maura opted for another dish before placing her plate in the microwave. She waited patiently with her back to Jane until she felt Jane's chest pressed against her back suddenly.

"Is it done yet?" Jane asked impatiently.

"You are like a child," Maura chuckled, hoping the laughter would hide the shiver running the length of her spine with Jane pressed against her.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Jane said.

Reaching around the doctor to grab the warm plate and swapping it for her own cold plate, Jane offered Maura the smile that could convince Maura to do or say anything. She easily excused Jane's impatience. What she couldn't excuse was the absence of Jane's body near hers when Jane walked back to her stool with her now warm dinner.

This wanting or whatever it was, Maura still hadn't classified it, was irrational. The doctor knew Jane was oblivious to it. At least she thought that Jane was oblivious to it.

What Maura didn't know was what Jane's brothers thought about her relationship with Maura. One night over pizza, beer and baseball, Frankie had teased Jane about all the time she had been spending with Maura lately. When Tommy joined in on the teasing, Jane got defensive. The tone of the conversation took a serious turn when Frankie pointed out that there were two kinds of girls Jane made friends with. There were the girls that Jane met, made friends with, became a bit infatuated with and then never hung out with again, especially back in high school, and then there was Maura. Jane told them how ridiculous she thought that was, but she couldn't name a single woman she had befriended since she got out of the police academy other than Maura. That conversation had planted a seed in Jane's mind and from time to time even she was prone to over thinking what her relationship with Maura was.

Sitting at the island eating their dinner, neither woman could ignore when the other would move causing their thighs or shoulders to touch.

…

"Suzie said what?" Jane choked.

Nearly shooting wine through her nose, Jane wiped at her mouth and gaped at Maura. They were sitting under a blanket on the couch, Maura's feet in Jane's lap, both well on their way to being drunk.

"She really did!" Maura chuckled, pressing her heel into Jane's inner thigh.

"Why wouldn't she want to take you to her nudist retreat?" Jane scoffed.

"She finds you quite attractive," Maura raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Can't say I blame her."

"But if I were choosing a woman for a nudist retreat, I'd definitely think someone with, well, more…" Jane nodded at Maura's chest, "would be a better choice."

Maura found herself reaching for the bottle of wine, their second bottle now, to hide the flush she felt on her face, neck and chest. Pouring the remainder into their glasses, Maura tilted her head back and found her mind wondering when she had last had this much to drink.

"Would you want to be naked in public?" Jane asked.

"If you're asking if I am exhibitionist, no," Maura answered. "A nudist retreat is hardly public."

"Being naked in front of more than one person is public to me," Jane responded.

Jane had set down her glass on the coffee table and had started to rub Maura's feet.

"I'm surprised you even get naked in front of another person," Maura deadpanned.

"Oh snap!" Jane tickled Maura's feet until the doctor squirmed. "Did you think I was a virgin? You do know people usually take their clothes off for sex, right?"

"Of course, I've had plenty of sex, Jane."

"Did you have to comment on the quantity?" Jane scrunched up her face.

"Would you prefer I comment on the quality?" Maura mused.

"No!" Jane hurriedly replied.

"See? This is why I'm shocked you've been naked in front of another person. You can be such a prude!" Maura was poking Jane with pointed toes.

"I am not a prude," Jane said.

Jane felt her body responding to Maura's toes poking her inner thigh. She also wondered about both the quantity and quality of Maura's lovers, though she would never in a million years ask.

"What are you thinking?" Maura pried.

Jane titled her head and looked directly into the hazel eyes that she found watching her. The look she gave Maura worried the doctor, only because she was afraid that Jane was thinking of the hellish day she had left behind when they walked in Maura's house tonight.

"I'm sorry, I forgot…" Maura knew now how much of an effect the alcohol was having on her.

"Hey," Jane stopped her. "I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about you."

"Me?" Maura was surprised. "My sex life?"

Maura was teasing Jane, but was rather floored to see her friend blushing in response.

"You weren't!" Maura was shocked.

"You brought it up!" Jane charged.

"You never want to talk about or think about sex," Maura couldn't believe it. "What were you thinking about exactly?"

"You had to ask?" Jane cringed before reaching for and talking a large gulp of her wine.

"You don't have to tell me," Maura acquiesced.

They were quiet again, the only sound coming from the slight rustle of the blanket as Jane resumed rubbing Maura's feet. The silence wasn't awkward, but it did feel tense in a way they had experienced more and more frequently of late.

"I was thinking about the number of people you've slept with," Jane quietly admitted.

If there were ever a time to be stunned speechless, this was it. Maura couldn't believe Jane would admit to thinking about her sex life. She noticed how Jane refused to make eye contact, however.

"The number of men or women?" it came out before Maura's brain had the opportunity to censor it.

Jane's jaw dropped, her hands stilled and she turned her head toward Maura with a look that begged her friend to elaborate.

"I… I don't know why I said that," Maura was actually embarrassed. "Shit."

"And a curse? Now you have to tell me," Jane turned her body toward Maura and wouldn't let up.

"The number?" Maura winced.

"Everything," Jane urged.

Maura was suddenly lost in thought, looking into her own lap. She pulled her legs in, crossing them and was surprised when she felt Jane slip closer, their knees now touching.

"Is it that hard to count?" Jane half-heartedly teased.

"Jane…" Maura looked into the brown eyes she knew so well. "Do you really want to know?"

Given the chance to back out, Jane usually took it, but there was something about Maura's past, particularly the past that Jane now knew to include female lovers, that the detective couldn't abandon.

"If you don't want to tell me the number, that's cool," Jane shrugged. "That you've been with women and not said anything is, well, surprising."

"Surprising in a you're disgusted with me way?" Maura held eye contact.

"No, of course not," Jane said quickly. "I…I don't know why."

No amount of alcohol could keep the sudden awkward tension at bay. Maura looked everywhere but at Jane, not knowing what to say. She wanted to tell Jane about each of the women. She wanted to tell Jane why she had never brought it up before. She wanted Jane to understand how terrified Maura was of losing her over this. Yet she couldn't formulate a reply.

"Recently?" Jane's voice sounded gravelly.

"No," Maura finally looked into Jane's eyes again.

"Riley?" Jane wondered aloud.

"What? No!" Maura denied it immediately.

"You liked her tattoo a lot," Jane shrugged.

"I didn't sleep with her," Maura held firm.

"Okay," Jane dropped it.

"Okay?" Maura was confused.

"As long as it wasn't her," Jane said.

"Wait, what?" Maura's confusion was growing. "You're fine with me having slept with women as long as one of them wasn't Detective Cooper?"

Jane ran a hand through messy hair and took a deep breath. The alcohol prevented her from organizing her thoughts.

"It doesn't bother me that you've slept with women. Had one been Riley, yes, I guess it would have bothered me," Jane answered.

"But why?" Maura took a final drink of her wine, hoping it might help prepare her for the answer, whatever it might be.

"You could do better," Jane mumbled.

"What?" Maura truly didn't hear her.

"You could do better," Jane all but whispered.

"With a man or woman?" Maura pushed.

"Woman," Jane was now avoiding Maura's glance entirely.

"Woman or detective?" Maura continued to prod.

Jane not answering Maura's question was the answer Maura was digging for. It didn't take a genius to know what Jane was telling her.

"Jane…" Maura said.

With no verbal response and a lack of eye contact, Maura did the only other thing she could think of to get Jane's attention. Below the blanket, her hand reached over to Jane's thigh. The contact caused Jane to tense.

"Please look at me," Maura tried again.

Closing her eyes tight and then opening them, Jane turned her head and looked directly at Maura. She braced herself for the subtle letdown that someone as beautiful and brilliant as Maura Isles would have likely perfected over the years.

"You're right," Maura whispered.

Of all the responses Maura could have given, this was not one Jane had prepared for. She wasn't certain of Maura's intent, but she didn't dare ask.

"Maura…" Jane sighed. "We've had too much to drink."

"You started this, Jane. And I happen to be feeling suddenly sober," Maura's hand slid up Jane's thigh enough to grab Jane's attention.

Suddenly covering Maura's wandering hand, Jane's hand held Maura in place. She found herself leaning closer and closer to Maura. Just as she could feel Maura's breath on her own lips, she closed the gap and kissed the beautiful doctor. It was a gentle kiss. As they parted, Maura noticed the questioning look on Jane's face. Responding to whatever might be holding Jane back, the doctor pressed firmly into Jane's lips, her hand sliding from Jane's thigh to her hip. The kiss was quickly passionate. Jane's hands tangled in Maura's hair, holding Maura's face securely. Jane's lip traced the doctor's bottom lip until both lips parted and Jane was able to press her tongue into the warmth of Maura's mouth. A moan escaped the depths of Maura's throat and reverberated on Jane's tongue. Misinterpreted, Jane pulled back, looking at Maura to ensure she was okay.

"Don't stop kissing me," Maura demanded causing Jane to chuckle.

The detective's mouth again found the doctor's plump lips. The kiss became sloppy with want, teeth and tongue clashing as hands tried to pull bodies closer. Getting closer on the couch was proving difficult, Jane's long legs in the way. Frustrated with the impediment, Maura pushed Jane backward on the couch, standing up and then lowering herself on Jane—straddling her.

"Maur…" came something between a moan and a question. "Wait…"

Maura pulled back expecting Jane to say they had to stop. If a few heated kisses were all she and Jane would ever share, Maura would still be happy with tonight's unexpected turn of events.

"What happened today," Jane paused, gripping Maura's hips, "is that why you're doing this?"

Maura placed her hands over the scarred hands that were firmly gripping her own hips. She had to be sure Jane understood how she felt.

"_We_ are doing this, Jane," Maura reassured her. "What happened today is only one of the many terrible things that have happened to us because of our jobs. It is no more responsible than the two bottles of wine we've shared."

"I don't want you to think that I'm coming on to you because you admitted to having been with women," Jane rasped. "I also don't want you to think it's because I shot a man today and am not myself."

"First of all," Maura pressed Jane back into the couch, "you may have kissed me first, but I am certainly the one in your lap. I believe this means I'm coming on to you."

Maura smirked at Jane, continuing to hold the detective's hands firmly at her hips. She tilted her hips forward, grinding into Jane and causing them both to moan.

"I know who you are, Jane. I know that what happened today is hard on you, but I know how strong you are and you'll get past it. What happened today didn't make you suddenly interested in me," Maura said, moving further against Jane and whispering the rest in Jane's ear. "You've always been interested in me."

Maura's breath on Jane's ear was an unbelievable turn on for the detective. She bit back a moan. Ditching Maura's hands, Jane slid her own hands from Maura's hips around to her firm ass. The gentle squeeze she gave Maura caused the doctor to let out a moan. Their mouths came together in a furious kiss. Jane couldn't keep her hips from rising off the couch to press into Maura. Maura's hands slid underneath the button-up shirt Jane had previously untucked, tracing perfect abs before palming Jane's breasts over her satin bra.

"Fuck," Jane groaned.

"Mmhmm," Maura's voice dropped.

"I…" Jane's body tensed, her hands abandoning Maura's ass.

Maura pressed her forehead against Jane's and slowly removed her hands from under Jane's shirt. This had been too much on a day that shouldn't have lead to this particular outcome.

Slowly sitting upright, Maura stood from the couch and suddenly felt the loss. Would this be the last time she and Jane shared a moment of such honesty, clarity? Would they ever speak of this again? Or would it simply be a drunken night after a horrendous day that they would store in their memories for lonelier nights?

"Maura…" Jane's voice cracked.

Expecting Jane to apologize, at the very least, or say she needed to go home to put some space between them, Maura closed her eyes and refused to look down at her best friend. It was when she heard the telltale beginning of a sob that she turned toward Jane. The strongest woman she had ever known was crying.

"Oh, Jane," Maura said.

Quickly kneeling on the couch and pulling Jane toward her, the awkward way Jane twisted into her arms was still enough contact. Jane's tears soaked into Maura's shirt and her sobs rocked them both.

"Shh…" Maura attempted to soothe the detective.

"I killed him, Maur," Jane managed to say.

There was a part of Maura that was relieved that Jane's sudden breakdown was about the earlier event and not about what had occurred between them moments before. Her relief gave way to the ability to truly comfort Jane as she had on so many occasions in the life of their friendship.

"You didn't have a choice," Maura whispered against the top of Jane's head. "He didn't give you a choice."

"It wasn't like the other times," Jane croaked. "When I shot myself, you know? And Hoyt."

Maura was finally realizing why the shooting was different for Jane. This was the first time she had killed to protect only herself. The selfless Jane Rizzoli didn't know how to allow for this outcome. She didn't know how to forgive her action because she didn't believe herself worthy of what had happened.

"You protected yourself Jane. You saved yourself. There's nothing wrong with what you did," Maura assured her, still holding the detective against her chest. "You are worth it, Jane. You are worth it."

The doctor felt Jane's crying pick up with those last words. If there was one thing she had learned about Jane it was that for all her bravado, Jane's own view of her self-worth was lacking. She needed to know that it was okay to protect herself.

"Thank God you did what you did," Maura felt the tears now streaming down her own cheeks. "Thank God."

When Maura had got the call that there had been an officer-involved shooting, her number one concern was for Jane's safety. She was relieved to see Jane when she arrived on the scene. After assuring herself that Jane was okay, Maura went into professional mode and did what she was called there to do. She never allowed herself a moment for the reality of what could have happened to set in. She could have lost Jane. She could have arrived on that scene in much more terrifying circumstances. This set in and she found herself sobbing in relief.

"Maur?" Jane was now concerned for the woman holding her.

"Maybe drinking two bottles of wine wasn't a wise idea," Maura sighed.

This made Jane chuckle. She found herself nuzzling against Maura's chest and listening to the doctor's heartbeat.

"You're the one that wanted to get drunk," Jane smiled.

"And I succeeded. We succeeded. Now we should get some sleep," Maura stood, putting out a hand for Jane.

"I suppose you're going to tell me to drink a liter of water and take an aspirin for good measure," Jane said.

Maura went to the fridge and took out two bottles of water, holding one out to Jane with a smirk on her face. Jane took her bottle and drank nearly all of it in one go. Maura sipped at hers, her eyes never leaving Jane. Watching Jane's throat while she drank from the bottle was fascinating and strangely arousing for the doctor.

"Ready?" Jane caught Maura staring.

"Yes. I put clean towels in the guest bath and there is fresh bedding on the bed," Maura said as they climbed the stairs, shutting the lights off as they went.

"Thanks," Jane muttered as she followed her friend up the stairs quietly.

There was a disappointment setting in that Jane hadn't expected. Though they'd slept in the same bed on several occasions, the usual routine was still for Jane to sleep in Maura's guest bedroom when she stayed over. It wasn't because of the shooting that she wanted to be close to Maura tonight, she realized. It was because of what had happened on the couch earlier. It was that first kiss. It was the feeling of Maura's hands on her. It was the sound of Maura moaning.

"Jane?" Maura looked concerned as they reached the guest bedroom.

"What?" Jane snapped out of her memory of what had happened on the couch.

"I asked if you needed anything else," Maura offered a gentle smile.

Jane leaned against the doorjamb and shook her head. There was but a foot between them, a foot that felt like a canyon in ways and but an inch in others. When Jane looked into Maura's eyes she saw it—desire. Jane wasn't alone in replaying events from earlier on the couch. Maura was thinking about it, too. She was thinking about how good it felt to kiss Jane. She was thinking about how amazing Jane's scarred hands felt on her body.

"Maur…" Jane's voice was gravelly.

Maura's eyes went to her own bicep where Jane's hand was now firmly grasping. Following the path of Jane's arm up to the detective's dark eyes, the doctor was stunned by the magnitude of emotion she saw reflected there.

Without uttering a word, Maura reached out for Jane. Going to work on Jane's buttons, Maura quickly opened Jane's shirt. She slipped the shirt over Jane's shoulders. Enjoying the sight before her, Maura pressed her hands to the firm abs she had so often admired. Both women's breath hitched.

Jane's hands went to Maura's hair where they tangled in the highlighted locks, pulling the smaller woman to her. Their mouths pressed together as Maura's hands slid down to bony hips. As bodies pressed firmly against one another, Maura's tongue slipped past Jane's lips and curled against the roof of the brunette's mouth. Both women swallowed moans.

Without warning, the blonde broke the kiss and walked into the guestroom. Turning to watch her, Jane was stunned as Maura began peeling her tight pants down her yoga-toned legs. She didn't stop with her pants, ridding herself of her now wet panties, too. Before crawling on top of the bed and begging Jane to join her with a look that instantly saturated Jane's panties. Jane approached the edge of the bed where Maura's hands met her hips once again. She unbuckled Jane's belt and unzipped her pants, pulling them down lean legs. She caught Jane's eyes and melted into the dark pools that stared back at her.

"Take them off, too," Jane gestured to her own panties.

Maura did as she was told before sliding back on the bed. Jane crawled on top of Maura, slowly lowering her wet core to Maura's, each hissing at the sensation of their wet skin coming together. A simple tilt of her hips and clits came into contact.

"Jesus!" Jane all but screamed.

No longer a passive lover, Jane reached for Maura's blouse and lifted it over the doctor's head. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the voluptuous sight before her. Her fingers wasted no time in reaching behind to unclasp the lace bra that covered the very breasts she had dreamed about. As Maura in all her glory was revealed to Jane, the detective licked her lips and pounced on the opportunity to touch. First palming Maura's breasts and then twisting each nipple, Jane smirked at how flushed Maura's chest was and how impatient her hips were becoming.

"Maura?" Jane wanted the blonde's eyes on hers. "I want to touch you."

Not misunderstanding what Jane was asking, Maura took Jane's hand in her own and guided it to her dripping sex. Spreading her legs wider to grant Jane entrance, Maura gripped Jane's wrist and held her breath until Jane's fingers slid through her wetness and teased her opening.

"God…" Maura's moan was heaven to Jane's ears.

Releasing Jane's hand and trusting it to continue slipping through her silky folds, Maura reached behind Jane to unhook her bra. She pulled the garment slowly down Jane's long arm, leaving it to hang off the arm attached to the hand that was very much busy. There was a blissful look on Maura's face as she admired Jane's breasts and appreciated the attention being paid to her by Jane's skillful hand.

As Maura cupped one of Jane's firm breasts, she gasped at the corresponding move Jane made. Hooking a finger inside of Maura, Jane's mouth came down on the doctor's once again. The kiss was fierce. Spurring Jane to further her movements, Maura sucked hard on Jane's tongue.

"Oh!" Maura panted as their mouths parted. "Oh…yes."

Jane had begun a steady pace of thrusting. Her mouth kissed down Maura's neck until she reached the valley between two perfectly round breasts. Her mouth settled on a pert nipple, sucking it into her mouth and rolling the nipple with her eager tongue. She could feel Maura's body coiling in anticipation of her coming release. Speeding up her pace, Jane added her thumb to the pleasure combination. Her thumb pressed against a very swollen clit. Another finger joined the thrusting, curling inside the doctor after each forward thrust. Giving the other nipple an equal amount of attention, the detective could not deny herself the satisfaction of Maura squirming as she gently nibbled on jutting nipples.

"Jesus, Jane!" Maura cried.

The sounds coming from Maura were beyond arousing. Jane moved her leg to the outside of Maura's thigh so she could lower her core to a welcoming thigh. Matching the pace she had set with her thrusting hand, Jane's hips began grinding against Maura's thigh. One of Maura's hands gripped Jane's ass, pressing the brunette harder against the now slick, reddened thigh.

"Fuck!" Jane groaned into Maura's chest as she felt her own walls tighten.

Maura's hips were now meeting every one of Jane's thrusts. Both women were close to climax and they instinctively knew this about each other.

"Jaaaaaane…" Maura's voice was somewhere between a cry and a wail.

The doctor's body tensed and Jane felt the walls close around her hand, holding fatigued fingers deep inside her. The sensation sent Jane over the edge, her body shuddering with the release. Maura's hands held tight to Jane's shoulders. She fought for breath as her body continued riding waves of ecstasy.

"Christ," Jane moaned as she lost the ability to hold herself up and collapsed entirely on Maura.

Maura's hand tangled in Jane's unruly hair and pressed a kiss to the detective's temple. Breathing heavily, the doctor enjoyed the scent of Jane with each intake of air.

In a split second Maura's mouth jumped ahead of her mind.

"I love you," she whispered against Jane's temple.

Once her mind caught up, Maura's body tensed at the realization of what she had said and how ill suited it was for this moment. She'd told Jane she loved her before, but only in the context of their friendship. This was different.

"Maura…" Jane hummed against a clavicle coated in a sheen of sweat.

"Don't," Maura stopped her. "I… it just came out."

There was an embarrassment evident in Maura's voice that Jane couldn't decipher. She didn't worry that Maura didn't mean it; she had no doubt that Maura loved her. What she didn't understand was why Maura was ashamed. Was it fear?

Raising herself enough to look directly at Maura, finally flicking off her bra that was hanging around her wrist by a strap, there was a content smile on Jane's face that assuaged the fears of the self-conscious doctor.

"It may have just come out, but that doesn't make it any less true," Jane said before pressing her lips gently to the doctor's. "I love you, too."

Both women smiled and kept eye contact until a chuckle overcame them. Leave it to two friends who had told each other they loved one another before, albeit in a platonic way, to be shy about loving each other in an intimate way. Jane shook her head at the absurdity of this before lowering herself once again to lie next to Maura, their limbs akimbo.

"You didn't tell me about your female lovers to get me to think about having sex with you, right?" Jane's voice was playful, but tired.

This made Maura laugh. Her shaking her head was the only response Jane received.

"Jane?" Maura's voice revealed the exhaustion that was setting in her as well.

"Hmm?" came the sleepy reply.

"Don't ever let me drink an entire bottle of wine in one sitting again," Maura hummed.

Now it was Jane's turn to laugh. A laugh that made the heaviness of the day disappear.

-_finis_-


End file.
